Playing with Fire
by theblacksheepinme
Summary: Kat and Hale has a new assignment, to steal a prototype of a very dangerous technology. To get this though, they have to find a safe hidden within a dangerous mob boss's mansion. With the help of Hale's old friend, will they succeed, or get killed?
1. the search

**Disclamer's note: **As much as I'd like to say that Heist Society is mine, it isn't. It rightfully belongs to Ally Carter. But the story plot is mine though!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>Author… yeah right, I don't think that's the right term for me. Anyways, my first fan fiction! (oh and the first story I have ever written in my entire life.) Please go a little bit easy on me with the reviews. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Who are we looking for exactly, huh Hale?" Katarina Bishop asked her very handsome partner who was, as usual, being stared at by almost every single woman who walks by.

"I told her to come here on time." Hale said, obviously irritated while searching the crowd, ignoring Kat's question.

It was a hot day at the busy streets of Hong Kong and the two were out all day preparing themselves for their newest assignment. Normally, Kat would have denied this one, since she already tried to quit their family "business", but the mission at Henley's was all what Kat needed to be back to her old life. She was one of the best thieves in the world, breaking in and stealing at Henley's , the most secured museum in the world, was kind of like winning the Olympics, only better.

As Hale impatiently scanned the crowd looking for a girl who'll, hopefully, join their team with the right persuasion, Kat was annoyed that he didn't even bother telling her what this girl looked like. She was just as keen as him; maybe even better, she bets that she could have spotted this girl in a second if he only describe her.

"Just tell me what she looks like and I'll help look for her." Kat offered for at least the 20th time since 2pm** (a/n: it was already 4pm. Just in case you guys were wondering.) **

Hale, exasperated, answered "She looks a whole lot younger than her age and have gray eyes. Happy?"

Kat, annoyed because of the lack of information, just rolled her eyes and looked at his brown haired partner as if saying _"that's all?"_

"Look Kat, she usually changes her hair color and the last time I saw her we were like 10 or something." Hale said, still busily walking around and looking for the girl.

"Why don't we just split up?" Kat suggested. "We could find her more easily that way, you go over that side and I'll stick around here."

"Alright, just... just look for a girl who doesn't really blend in with a crowd." Hale replied, studying Kat.

Kat, obviously confused with Hale's description started to speak when he cut her off and as if reading her mind and said "You'll see." Then he smirked and left Kat to her search.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** I'll continue the story based on your reviews. and I'll promise to make it more interesting!


	2. where is she?

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Heist Society. I do own the plot here though!

**Author's Note: **Okay so it's not exactly the first story I've ever written, but a story isn't a story if other people can't read it, right? Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciated it! On to chapter 2!

**Chapter 2**

To a normal person, Katarina bishop was just a normal teenage girl. They would assume that every Monday to Friday she would go to school and on weekends, she would spend time with her friends. But to a thief, what they would see was either she was an enemy or an ally. And on that day, she was a thief looking for another specific comrade that could help them make their newest mission a little less complicated.

"Look for a girl who doesn't blend in he says." Kat muttered to herself, she was annoyed at the lack of information her handsome best friend / partner in crime gave to her. She was even more annoyed because the girl they were supposed to meet here is already 2 hours late.

She kept walking, looking for people with gray eyes, which was kind of hard since almost everybody was wearing sunglasses, until she was only a few feet away from a fountain near a very popular restaurant. Kat decided to rest there for a minute or two and order a glass of cold lemonade.

"_Someone who doesn't blend in..." _Kat thought.

She scanned every single girl she could see. She saw a girl with bright red hair walk by and thought that she don't quite blend in, but then again, her walk was a little bit to sloppy for her to be a thief. A beautiful girl with blonde hair was sitting a few chairs in front of her and Kat thought, she too didn't look like she belongs, but immediately dismissed the thought when she saw the girl had brown eyes.

Another girl, standing on the opposite end of the road with clothes a little bit too tight and body like Gabrielle's caught her eye, _"A girl like that never blends in, especially in Hale's point of view." _She thought._ "Plus, she's physically fit to be a thief, it must be her."_ Kat was about to stand up and go talk to her when a guy approaches the girl and handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"_Okay, definitely not her." _Kat thought to herself. _"This is gonna take a while."_ And she continued the search.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **I'm stalling. I'm not so sure how to introduce you to this girl or where should I put her, but I will tell you guys that Kat's gonna be the one to spot her. :D

Please review and read on!


	3. The new kid

**Disclaimer: Do I have to tell you guys that I don't own Heist Society and the only thing I own here is the plot and the new unheard of characters? **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Chapter 3 is sort of long (I mean, I think it is.). And it gives us information about our new character! I'm trying to finish the story by next week since school is about to begin, but I don't think I can do that. I'm having fun writing. :) :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

5:03pm, Kat checked her watch. Hale hasn't called her yet so it probably means that he also had no luck finding the girl. She was still sitting at the restaurant near the fountain, drinking her 5th cup of lemonade **(a/n: Yeah, that's how hot it was.)**, when someone caught her attention. A girl, who looked a few years younger than she was, was reading at the fountain.

She had long dark hair, and a slender stature. Porcelain skin that made her looked like one of those expensive dolls you see on display. Kat wasn't so sure what made her stare at the girl. She was pretty, no doubt about that, but something else about this girl made her stand out, different.

"_It certainly isn't her clothes."_ Kat thought.

The girl was neither wearing clothes as short as Gabrielle, nor skimpy ones. To Kat, she was wearing something that resembles a school uniform. People walking pass this particular girl would look at her like she was on display, admiring her. But she just sits there, reading, oblivious to the people who gawk at her.

That's when Kat realized it.

"_Man, I'm slow today. How come I realized this just now?"_ Kat asked herself. _"Must be the heat."_

She was walking towards the girl, more like pacing actually, and as if she sensed her coming, the girl looked directly at Kat then smiled.

"_Gray eyes, bingo." _Kat smiled to herself.

"Hey." Kat said.

"Hello." The girl replied, standing up. "You must be Katarina, am I right? Or should I call you Kat?" delight showing all over her face.

"Kat is good enough. You must be the girl we've spent hours looking for." Kat said, showing her annoyance toward the tardy girl.

The doll faced girl laughed. "I'm sorry; I told Hale I'll be coming here later than expected." Then her expression changed as if remembering an unpleasant memory. "Boarding schools can be such a pain."

Oh the irony. 2 months after being kicked out of Colgan, Kat still wished for normalcy. And this girl, who has it, tries to break out of it like having a normal life is a prison sentence. Life is totally unfair.

"I see." Kat said, obviously not seeing. "Well... you know my name, what's yours?"

Not knowing something bothers Kat. Not knowing something about someone who obviously knows something about her, well let's just say the phrase, it pisses her off, is the understatement of the week.

The girl tilted her head to an adorably cute angle and smiled her mischievous smile. She just loves it when people with the same profession as her ask her that question.

"It depends." She answered still smiling. "Where are you from?"

Kat, obviously confused with the girl's unusual answer, asked "What do you mean?"

The girl laughed to herself. "If you're from here I'm Mei-li. Italy, Allegra and I think I'm supposed to be Jenny in New York."

"What does Hale call you?" asked Kat.

"A huge pain."

Kat turned around and saw Hale already behind her. "How long have you've been standing there?" She asked annoyed because of her lack of focus.

Hale shrug then turned to the doll like girl. "You're late."

"I did warn you. "She looked at Hale with the slightest sign of annoyance showing in her face. "Plus, I was being watched."

Kat was now intrigued. If this girl is being watched, then she must be something. After all, she was just, what? 13?

"Your grandfather?" Hale asked, slightly raising his eyebrows.

The girl rolled her eyes as if saying _"duh."_

"Wait, so let me get this straight." Kat interjected. "We're getting help from a 13 yr. Old girl who's being watched by her grandpa? Is this some kind of joke?"

Now, Kat was just shocked. How could they possibly go through, with what could possibly be the most dangerous mission in her entire life, if the girl they're asking help from is a 13 year old girl who's being watched over by her grandpa? But Kat have forgotten one important detail, Hale asked this girl for help.

"Okay, first off, I'm not 13." The girl answered Kat, obviously irritated by Kat's sudden outburst. "Second, Kat, Have you ever heard of the man named Alexio Argyros? If you're as good as they say you are, then of course you've heard of him. He's my grandfather."

Alexio Argyros, one of the richest men in the world, was also rumoured to be the leader of the most dangerous crime organization in the world. His only son, Cedric Argyros- who had two daughters, disappeared during a very infamous heist in England 10 years ago, never to be heard from again.

Shock showed all over Kat's face. She cannot believe that the girl standing in front of her was one of _the _Argyros. She didn't look like a thief, but then again, neither did Kat.

The girl, amused by Kat's reaction, smirked then said "I'm the younger granddaughter"

"My sister is somewhere in Europe studying. Trying to live the good, law abiding life." She said the latter as if it's some sort of disease.

"But where's the fun in that, right?" the girl added.

"Just in case you haven't put two and two together Kat, " Hale said in a bored tone. "Her name is Luna."

* * *

><p><strong>An: This chapter, as you can see, is just introduction of the new kid. :D Next chapter.. THE NEW MISSION!**


	4. what's the mission, Hale?

**Disclaimer: Heist Society isn't mine bla bla bla... but the unknown characters and plot the here is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Special thanks to StarPhire27 who's been reading(and reviewing) this story from the beginning! Thanks thanks thanks!<strong>

**And this chapter have been changed 3 times since I was having a little trouble with the new girl. It's a little bit hard to make her conceited, adorable and some sort of authority/family figure (for Hale.) And for those who read the story a while ago ( I uploaded it then deleted it and now I'm uploading it again.) Sorry about that, you might want to read it again though.. changes have been made :D**

** I'll shut up now. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

For a moment Kat was a little bit confused. Did Hale meant _the_ Luna Di Angelo or just another girl that happen to have the same name. But just to be sure...

"Luna?" Kat repeated. They were sitting at the restaurant where Kat was resting a while ago. "As inLuna Di Angelo?" **(a/n: if you're wondering how her last name became Di Angelo... I'll get to that later. Or the next chapter?)**

Hale nodded his head.

"So Luna Di Angelo is one of the Argyros?" Kat asked again.

"Uh-huh." This time, Luna was the one to answer. She already had a bored look on her face and her cake is almost finished.

"Let's just get this over with." Luna said. "I don't suppose the reason you came here, all the way from New York, was to check on how I'm doing. Is it?"

Hale smiled. "Your hair isn't pink." He said teasingly.

Luna rolled her eyes. "My Polly pocket made it look cool at that time."

"Hong Kong? Why stay in a boarding school in Hong Kong?" Hale asked again.

"Because I got myself kicked out from the one in Japan." Luna replied without missing a beat. Then, suddenly, in a very businesslike tone (Kat was surprised here, again. She didn't expect a Barbie to HAVE a businesslike tone.) she said, "Spill it, Hale." And stared him down.

The three were silent for a minute. Hale was contemplating on how the girl would react to his favour, there was a huge chance that she would think he'd lost his mine, but what the hell, they're already here.

"We need your help." Hale uttered with sudden seriousness that matched Luna's

"Surprise, surprise." Luna teased. "Who's the target?"

"Sebastian Quella." Hale answered, almost inaudible.

Luna's pretty gray eyes widened at the mention of the name.

"Sebastian Quella?" Luna repeated, the teasing gone in her voice. "You're going to steal from Sebastian Quella?"

"Yes." Hale answered firmly.

"Have you lost your mind?" She said; her voice a little bit shrill.

"Exactly what I said." Kat interjected. Hale ignored her comment.

"Look," He explained. "He has something I want. And what I want, I get."

Luna scoffed. "Your death?"

"No." Hale answered patiently. "A code breaker."

Luna's jaw dropped. "You mean you're gonna risk you and your team's neck for a code breaker?" She asked in disbelief. "Are you that suicidal?".

Luna sighed then shook her head "Hale, this guy, Sebastian, he means business. Even if the only thing you're going to steal from him is a code breaker."

Hale was about to open his mouth when, this time, it was Kat who cut him off.

"I agree with you on that." She said to Luna a matter of factly. "You know, the part about Hale being an idiot."

Hale glared at Kat, but she ignored him.

"But this isn't just a code breaker." She continued. "Think of it like a universal key. And when placed in the wrong hands..."

Kat left the last sentence to hang. She looked at the pretty girl in front of her and she could almost see Luna's mind working, weighing the pros and cons.

"So you guys think you could do better?" Luna asked.

Kat was silent for a moment. Hale wanted the code breaker for personal reasons, but if they succeeded in taking it, what next? Any other thief would probably throw a party because they could steal anything they want, the world is their oyster, but Kat, Kat and her family have principles. They wouldn't keep that thing for themselves. Maybe Uncle Eddie will destroy it or something.

Luna, seeing that Kat had no intention of answering her, sighed and asked her "Your team." She paused, "they agreed?"

Kat nodded firmly. "They know the risk."

"And you're still going to help him?" she asked again.

"He's family." Kat answered plainly.

Luna nodded then shifted her attention to Hale and asked, "How did Sebastian got a hold of that?"

"CIA tech." Hale answered. "they stole it, 5 CIA operatives got killed in the process."

Luna nodded. "And you think that YOU could get away with it?" she asked.

She wasn't mocking, no teasing in her voice, it was pure seriousness, and Hale didn't like it when she talked like that. It reminded him that the doll faced girl isn't just another common thief; she was the daughter of Cedric Argyros, the granddaughter of Alexio Argyros, and one of the youngest, most dangerous thieves around, she was Luna Di Angelo and Hale was asking for her help.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I like the last name Di Angelo, it sounds so awesome. (But I think that's just me.) And if you guys have some questions like: **

** 1.) Why is Luna's last name Di Angelo?**

** 2.) ****Why she can talk to Hale like that (like she's a little bit superior) despite their age being the same?**

** 3.) Why Luna doesn't like the idea of robbing Sebastian Quella? (I think the name sound villain-y.. don't you?)**

** 4.) What's the real reason why Hale wants that code breaker so badly?**

** 5.) Pink? Luna dyed her hair pink?**

** 6.) Why she does she keep on changing boarding schools?**

** 7.) Why did Kat acted so surprised when she found out Luna's name?**

** 8.) What will be her answer to Hale's favour, will she help or leave them there to dry?**

**If you want to find out, guess you have to keep reading!**

**Please read and review! (really guys... review. pleaaaase?)**

**2 more days till school start. *sob* *sob***


	5. No freaking way!

**Disclaimer: just read the previous chapter's disclaimer if you're still interested in this part. :|**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Luna is bossy, but I think she kinda rocks. (but I guess that's just me.) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"And you think that YOU could get away with it?" Luna asked.

That was the question that bothers Hale the most. Does he really think that they can do it? Probably, if Luna will help. But of course he won't tell her that. But what if she refused? Now that's gonna be a problem.

"I know you think I'm crazy for doing this..." Hale started.

"You have no idea." Luna muttered.

"But that's why I asked you to help us." He continued, as if Luna didn't say anything. "You know how people like them work, you know how they think, you know how to turn them around, you..."

"Yeah Hale, maybe I do," Luna interrupted "but the problem is I still have my sanity intact! Maybe you should go check if yours is too."

"but..." Hale began.

"You said it yourself, 5 men were killed during the robbery." She went on in a harsh tone. "Five well trained CIA operatives! Do you understand that Hale? Your team robbed the Henley's once, just once" She made a gesture of the number one with her hand to emphasize her point. "And you think you're invincible? "

Hale was silent. It was the first time Kat saw someone talk to him like that, and she didn't know how to react. The girl might look like a Barbie doll- but, right now, she exudes authority.

Luna looked a little bit disappointed at Hale. She closed her eyes, as if praying for patience, and with eyes still closed, she spoke "If I said no, would you still do it?"

"Yes. I will." Hale answered her firmly.

She opened her eyes, a cool indifference showing in her face and said those words Hale dreaded ever since the idea of asking for her help occurred to him.

"Then good luck with that. " And with that, Luna Di Angelo stood up, and walked away to the direction of the crowd where she soon disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>An: chapter 5 is kinda short, I was thinking of adding the whole chapter 6 here, but its starting to be little longer than planned. I'll upload 6 tomorrow/ its half done, I'm a fast writer. (I wish I could I wish I could.)**

**Oh and maybe some of your questions will be answered there. **

**something that is completely off topic: I saw a really cool sword at the mall today. **


	6. Hale and Luna, a memory from the past

**Nothing up here... too lazy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"_Who needs her anyway?" _Hale thought. He was hanging around one of New York's most exclusive museum pretending to admire a Mona Lisa painting. **(a/n: is the real painting of Mona Lisa in NYC? For the story's sake, let's pretend it is.) **

"_If she doesn't want to help, fine with me."_ 3 days had passed since Hale's unproductive trip to Hong Kong. He was disappointed at Luna's refusal, and was mad at himself for even thinking that she would actually help them.

"_Of course she wouldn't" _He laughed to himself. "_She's a selfish, conceited little brat who cares about nothing but herself. What made me think that she would help me?" _But something bothered Hale. The way she described Luna, it kind of reminded him of, well, him. Him risking his team's safetybecause of that decoder, but then again, if he can't get that thing, his dad...

"You know, you're the leader this time. And as leader, you should start planning." Kat walked in with two hot chocolates in hand.

"Here." She handed him a cup. "Don't be too upset, we can probably do it."

"You're not even a hundred percent sure." Hale smiled.

The paused for a moment, staring at the painting.

"She was right you know." Kat said quietly, "This could probably be suicide. But you know that."

Hale closed his eyes. He knew it all too well. One of the reason she doesn't like Luna that much is because she's always right. Always.

"Um, Hale." Kat spoke again, this time, her voice sounded cautious.

"Hm?" Hale answered, his eyes still closed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I'm still not gonna tell you what the W.W. stands for Kat." Hale replied jokingly.

"It's not that." Kat said.

Hale opened his eyes to look at Kat. He rarely saw her looking like that. She looked like somebody who didn't know how to proceed. It looked cute.

"Let me guess," Hale said. "It's about Luna, right?"

Kat looked uncomfortable. "Yeah. About her."

"You don't have to be jealous. I'm not into her at all." He smirked. "Besides, you're much more fun to be around."

Kat looked at him annoyed. "I'm serious, you idiot."

"So am I." Hale replied staring at Kat.

Kat shook her head, like the previous conversation could be forgotten like that, then once again she started to ask her question.

"How come..." she cleared her throat. "How come Luna..."

"Acts that way around me?" Hale continued, his left eyebrow slightly raised.

"Yeah." Kat answered.

Hale smiled. "Kind of a long story."

"I'm willing to listen if you'll tell me." Kat stated.

He smiled then started to tell the story. "It started way back when we were 5." He started to tell Kat. "I broke my mom's priceless vase because my baseball went the wrong way. So naturally, I freaked out." He smiled remembering the memory.

"She and her dad came to visit that day, her dad was my mom's childhood friend. That was the first time I saw her. Well, actually, the first time she saw me." Hale smiled remembering the memory. His panic, his fear, he remembered it like it was just a few days ago, not 11 years. "She was watching across the room, she came to me calmly and asked whether my mom saw that vase that day. When I told her no, she simply picked up the pieces and got out of the room. I was confused at what she was doing; the idea didn't become clear to me until later that afternoon."

Kat was standing beside Hale now; he seemed totally absorbed in his memory with Luna.

"_He really likes her."_ she thought. She wasn't sure whether to be glad or upset by that thought, and she was even more unsure as to why she would be upset with Hale liking another girl.

"My mom freaked out when she saw the vase missing." Hale continued, now smiling. "I was panicking. I mean, it was only a matter of time before she figures it out. That's when Luna stepped in. She told my mom that since nobody saw the vase in that room the whole afternoon, maybe it was stolen. I had no idea how she managed to pull that off being a five year old and all, but interesting enough, my mom believed her. I saw her dad looked at her in an odd way, but she just smiled at him and winked at me. She kept it a secret."

Then Hale stopped and looked at Kat and grinned. "Nobody found out what happened to that vase. She helped me out in a lot of sticky situations after that. Guess she got used to helping me out that's why she denied this mission." He finished.

"Guess she wasn't that selfish after all." Hale muttered barely audible for Kat to hear.

The event at Hong Kong seemed very un-Hale-ish to Kat. He didn't talk back; he didn't look at Luna in a bad way. He just sat there, listening to her. At first she thought that he was too mad to say anything, but it turns out that the reason Hale didn't do any of those things was because he respected Luna, and he seems to think of her as family.

Kat just wished Luna was the same. Otherwise, this mission could turn out really really bad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: school started today! I can't update frequently... since I'll be doing a lot of pretend studying. But I'll try to finish this thing before my head gets bored and refuse to spit up any decent ideas.**


	7. the missing laptop

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, unknown characters and nothing else. :|**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: 1st week of school is over! YEAH! <strong>

**took me some time to write, revise, write, read, revise and re-read this chapter. Although, I'm not so sure if this chapter does the other 6 any justice. I have a stomach ache and have tons of homework already :(**

**I'm procrastinating. one of the things I do best! Anyways, thanks for the reviews and please review again. (if you don't mind.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"What do you mean it's missing?" Hale asked, annoyance showing in his voice.

"it just is Hale!" Simon answered, looking utterly miserable.

When Kat and Hale got back from the museum, Simon and Gabrielle were the only two people left in Hale's New York mansion. The two were at the library- Simon on the couch, his head on his hands looking totally devastated, and Gabrielle on the far side of the room staring out the window, a worried look on her beautiful face.

"It couldn't be just gone. Are you sure you left it here Simon?" Kat asked calmly, opposite to her best friend's slightly agitated state.

"Look, we all saw it there before we left guys." Gabrielle interjected, gesturing towards the empty coffee table where Simon's laptop should have been. "We left it there before we went to the kitchen, and when we got back it's just gone."

"It couldn't be just gone!" Hale told them. "Have you searched the house?"

"I don't think the term house is an appropriate term for this place Hale." Gabrielle informed him in a deadpan voice. "And yes, we did."

"It's stolen!" Simon said sounding hysterical. "If it's not here it's stolen! It's gone! Weeks of preparation gone!"

"Gee, you think?" Gabrielle asked him, obviously sarcastic.

This week hasn't been the best week of Hale's life. First, he didn't got the help he needed and now, Simon's laptop was missing. It contained every detail they needed, well not every detail, just a few they've managed to gather. Tailing Quella and trying to get information about his place in Italy isn't the easiest thing to do. But, of course, Hale won't back down, he never does.

"You're security system has been tampered with. I checked." Gabrielle continued, now talking to Hale. "I don't know how he got in, but whoever he was" she paused for effect. "He's good."

Hale laughed at this. "You think someone could get in this place without you guys noticing?" he asked her. "I just upgraded my system yesterday, did it myself. Nobody could possibly get in here without anybody noticing!"

"Well whoever it was got in Hale." Gabrielle told him. "I already sent out the Bagshaw brothers to look outside, he couldn't have got away that far. We were only out for at least five minutes."

Kat never saw Gabrielle this serious, but of course this is a serious situation. A missing laptop isn't much of a big deal. But if it's Simon's laptop that went missing, especially when they're in the middle of planning a very important heist, saying that it's a big deal is the understatement of a year.

Kat shook her head. "Look, you guys could fight here the whole day if you want to, but I'm gonna look around. Whoever it was must have left something."

"It's no use. We'll never get it back." Simon told her, his face buried in his hands.

"Shut up Simon." Hale said, irritated by his pessimism.

Simon just grunted and continued his little pity party.

"As much as I hate to say this, Kat's right." Gabrielle told them. "I might have missed something. I'll look around again upstairs."

Kat was surprised at Gabrielle. She never admitted Kat was right, same thing goes for Kat.

_She must be really worried. _Kat thought. "And I'll take the east wing down here." She said so everyone can hear.

Hale just shrugged "Fine." He said. "I'll take west. And Simon?" he looked in the guy's direction, waiting for his help.

Simon didn't even move, probably still mourning his lost friend. They ignored him.

"All right then!" Gabrielle stated. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>An: I wonder where they'll find that laptop. :) **

**Forgive Hale's freaked out state in this chapter. I mean, c'mon. Wouldn't you be freaked out too if you were gonna rob a mobster who might kill you for no reason at all? Plus, they don't have a solid plan yet... I'll get to that later.**

**This chapter is kinda lousy. I'll make up for that on the next chapter!**


	8. Look who's here

**Disclaimer: Heist Society isn't mine. :( but the plot here is, and also the unknown characters. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: As you may have noticed (and as my cousin pointed out.), I suck at giving titles. So bear with me.<strong>

** Another short chapter. Maybe I'll make 9 a little bit longer. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

30 minutes after Hale and Kat found out about Simon's missing laptop, Gabrielle was still walking around the second storey of Hale's mansion. She was doubtful about the fact that the thief went up here looking for an escape when, whoever it was, could have just walked out the main door since he managed to disarm the security system. And as usual, she was wondering where the other help are. Marcus can't possibly clean this whole place by himself, can he? **(a/n: the same thing Kat was thinking in book 1! :]] )**

She was finished checking the music room, even though she knew the thief didn't pass that place- the Ming Dynasty vase was still where it was supposed to be, and was passing by the study when she heard a clicking sound. It was faint, the kind of sound you wouldn't hear if you're not a trained professional.

_Could it?_ She thought.

Gabrielle opened the door as quietly as she could; she expected to find someone sitting at the study table using Simon's laptop or probably two guys in black holding a gun or something. Her whole body tensed up, expecting some sort of surprise attack, but when she fully opened the door and looked at the desk that was placed in the far end of the room, she saw the object everyone was looking for.

Simon's laptop was sitting on top of the table.

Gabrielle walked near it to examine the thing. The laptop was turned on, showing Simon's geeky wallpaper, it was just like somebody just left it there, it had no damage and as Gabrielle checked the contents, everything was still in there, nothing changed. She was fully absorbed in checking the state of the computer that she didn't notice the girl with dark wavy hair and gray eyes closing the door and leaning against it with a mischievous smile on her doll like face.

The door locked, and even though the sound wasn't that loud, Gabrielle couldn't help but jump up a little bit in surprise. She was surprised at seeing the smiling girl who was leaning against the door as if she'd been there the whole time.

Gabrielle just stared at her.

The girl's smile got a bit wider, amusement showing all over her face.

"Tsk, tsk." Luna said, shaking her head in mock disapproval.

"What are you doing here?" Gabrielle asked, annoyed.

"Visiting." She answered plainly as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"You don't visit Luna." Gabrielle told her.

Luna chuckled and smiled directly at Gabrielle, and with a smug tone said, "You guys REALLY do need me."

* * *

><p><strong>An: I know its short, but I just wanted to write this part so I wouldn't forget it.**

**Also , wondering how Gabrielle knew Luna? I'll summarize that now. **

**If you've read Heist Society (I know you did.), you'll know that Gabrielle's mom dated a number of guys. Well, one of those happens to be Luna's dad. It didn't last long since Luna "accidentally" switched Gabrielle's shampoo with a bottle of maple syrup disguised as shampoo. It happened when they were 6, Luna got over it, I think. Gabrielle... not so much. **

**Hmmm... kinda cool how Gabrielle and Hale knows her and Kat not knowing the slightest thing about her. **

**This gives me an idea... :)**

**Please review and READ ON!**


	9. We haven't even started yet

**Disclaimer: you guys know how this part goes...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: just like I said, I made chapter 9 longer than the last two chapters! (I was tempted to cut it short, but I want to get to the planning part already and explain to you guys how they got a hold of this mission.)<strong>

**I don't know why, but this part is mostly dialogue. **

**... **

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"What are you doing here?" Hale asked Luna.

Everyone was inside Hale's living room. Kat was sitting on the sofa with Gabrielle on the other end, filing her nails. Simon was sitting at the arm chair opposite of the two girls holding tightly to his laptop, as if it would disappear again, giving Luna mean yet awed looks; and the Bagshaw brothers sitting at the floor- Hamish's back against the wall, and Angus sitting cross legged, both gawking at Luna.

Hale was the only one standing, he was positioned in front of Luna- who was sitting quite lazily on the other arm chair next to Simon, looking bored yet slightly amused with the commotion she caused- a blank expression on his face.

"Your door was open." She answered.

"No it wasn't" Gabrielle told them.

"Well, it opened when I came in." Luna answered back in an innocent tone.

"Yeah, cause you screwed up my alarm system." Hale pointed out.

Luna shrugged. "Is that what that little white thing is?" she said teasingly.

"Yes Luna." Hale answered impatiently, "That's what it is."

Luna showing up here was a little bit surprising, but for some reason, Hale didn't feel that surprise. Maybe somewhere inside of him knew that she would help, but she hasn't said anything about that yet, better not to get too excited.

"But seriously speaking Luna," Kat interjected. "What are you doing here?"

Everyone was little bit puzzled about Luna's appearance. Well, except for Hamish, Angus and Simon- they just continue to stare at her like she was the hope diamond on display, the puzzlement will come probably a little later.

Luna shifted her gaze from Hale to Kat, "Those files," she said tilting her head towards Simon's direction, "please tell me that isn't all of it."

"Do you know how hard it is to follow an A-class mob boss?" Gabrielle answered instead, slightly annoyed. "He has like dozens of bodyguard who doesn't even try to hide the fact that they're bodyguards. I mean c'mon, shades at night? Puh-lease!"

Kat looked at Gabrielle with an expression that says "really Gabrielle?" on her face. Hale just rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"Yeeeah..." Luna said, prolonging the word slightly. "Thought so."

"Are you just here to insult us? Cause trust me, I already have a lot on my mind and I don't really need your I-told-you-sos." Hale told her, his voice sounded a little bit stressed.

"Well, I'm partly here for the insulting part." Luna said smiling mischievously, "but also cause I got kicked out of boarding school, again." Then she turned to Kat. "Next time you go to boarding school, try adding blue dye to the water supply. Classic!"

"Sure," Kat said giving Luna an odd look, it was either she didn't know that Kat wanted to be in boarding school or she just didn't care. Kat voted for the latter. "I'll keep that in mind."

"uh-huh." Hale said, giving Luna a strange look. "Does your grandpa know that you're here?"

"Do you have to be such a kill joy Hale?" Luna told him, an annoyed look on her face.

Hale just stared at her; he was never the one to be called a kill joy, but of course, with Luna, he didn't expect anything less.

"Anyway, those plans inside that laptop," Luna said, her tone now serious. "It isn't gonna get you anywhere."

"But it's the best we've got." Simon told her, finally breaking his long term silence, slightly unsure of his answer.

"Yeah, well, your best isn't good enough." Luna told him a matter of factly.

"Then tell us what you've got, little miss know it all." Gabrielle told her, a challenging look on her face.

Luna smiled and reached in her coat pocket and pulled out 2 cards that look awfully like invitations.

"This." She showed them. "I can't believe you guys missed the part about the party."

The whole room went quiet for a while; everyone was staring at Luna dumbfounded. Then Hale turned to Angus and Hamish.

"I thought you guys did some thorough research." Hale said through gritted teeth.

"Well..." Hamish stuttered.

"I... uh." Angus tried to continue.

"Don't be so hard on them Hale." Luna said laughing, "I mean these invitations are hard to get, and I mean REALLY hard."

"So how'd you get a hold of them?" Gabrielle asked her, a confused look all over her face.

"I'm the granddaughter of Alexio Argyros, Gabby." Luna said in her most adorable tone, "I've got connections you guys don't."

"You. Are. Impossible." Hale told Luna, now smiling. He would also have hugged her if not for the fact that he didn't want to look too grateful. I mean, this is it, they found a way to get into Sebastian's impenetrable mansion, now they just have to locate the vault and get the prototype of the universal key out. They're job just got a whole lot easier... or so Hale thought.

"You can thank me later." Luna told them, her tone once again dead serious. "Cause now, things just got a whole lot more complicated."

"What do you mean complicated?" Angus asked, smiling.

"We're in." Hamish stated. "It should be LESS complicated."

"Yeah, but how sure are you that that thing you're looking for isn't in a bank or another place?" Luna asked them, "or if it is in that mansion, which I'm not saying it is, where's the vault?"

"He hasn't been to anywhere suspicious ever since the robbery, Luna." Kat answered her.

"All right then," Luna answered, "but where's the vault?"

When it was clear that nobody would answer her, she stood up and started pacing the room.

"You guys have no blue prints, no ideas of what the security system is like, and the only thing you have is the outside view of the house, which is useful, but can't really get us that far." Then she turned to Hale. "We're not going to rob that place during the party Hale. And you know it."

* * *

><p><strong>an: Next chapter, I'm gonna start with the planning! I just hope I'll get it right. :|**

**It's hard to write dialogues when there are more than 3 people. I keep forgetting the others, I'll to give Kat and Simon more lines next time.**

**** is it just me or **do you guys think I'm going off topic or my writing style is turning from just right to a little bit boring? **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**oh and thanks to the guys who added this story to their favorite list! **

**Megan-Winter, missmareexx and sk8lyn123.**

**Happy Happy Happy!**


	10. Ice cream

**Disclaimer: I know you know what's here... moving on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: After a few days of stuffs, I finally managed to finish chapter 10! The hard part was the finishing part. Anyway, I will start on chapter 11 as soon as I find an okay idea on how to get everybody out of Hale's place and into some other location, I want them to visit a certain somebody. <strong>

**That is all for here. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"So here's the thing; we observe, we secure, we detect and in under no circumstances do we steal. Understand?" Luna was addressing the room. She was, again, sitting at the armchair she previously vacated, now with the air of authority around her.

It was already dark outside the Hale's mansion and yet everyone was listening intently to her, as if the busy and tiring day was nothing to them. Luna was observing everybody, measuring them. She was thinking how each one of them will be of help in this mission. She would waste no skill and would use every resources she has, every talent and skill to their extent. This isn't a mission to be taken lightly and now that she's in on this, she's determined to get it done right.

"This party is an in for us." Hale told everyone. "We need exact measurements, total control of security and an accurate blueprint of the place."

"Not to mention schedule of security and the location of the vault." Kat interjected.

"So how do all of us get in?" Gabrielle asked "You guys might not have noticed, but there are only two invitations."

"That's what we have to figure out." Luna told everyone. "We have exactly two weeks to get everything done right."

"This is crazy." Simon muttered.

"Exact same thing I told Hale." Kat and Luna answered in unison. The two exchange quick glances and smiled at each other. Hale looked at both of them with an odd look on his face.

"All right then!" Luna said already walking towards the door, her tone returning to its usual playfulness, which obviously meant that their discussion for tonight was over. "It's late and I want ice cream. Hale?"

"Vanilla, kitchen." Hale answered automatically, his voice tired.

"Thanks!" she replied, already out of sight.

Everyone was already headed to their respective rooms except for Kat who followed Luna into the kitchen. When she got there, she saw her sitting at the counter holding a tub of vanilla ice cream and a spoon full of it on her other hand. Luna, who has this uncanny ability to notice when people, who aren't one of those idiots who stare at her like she's something on display, were about to approach her even though she's obviously occupied or distracted with something, looked directly at Kat.

"Hey" Kat said.

With a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, she just nodded to acknowledge Kat's greeting. Kat entered the room cautiously, she still wasn't sure of whether she liked having Luna around. She was relieved that she decided to help them out, but at the same time was disturbed as to why.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Kat asked.

"Sure." Luna replied.

Kat breathed in and then asked her "Why are you helping us?"

Confusion briefly passed Luna's doll like face, then she turned thoughtful, her tub of ice cream forgotten for a moment.

"You're not really sure why, aren't you?" Kat said amused.

Luna shrugged then answered "I guess, but I'm pretty sure I can gain something here. What that something is, I really have no idea." Then she shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Okay, few more questions." Kat told her.

Luna tilted her head indicating Kat to go on.

"Your last name." Kat said.

"What about it?"

"I'm just a little bit curious why it isn't Argyros. You're dad's last name is Argyros."

An expression briefly passed Luna's face, but it was too quick for Kat to even understand.

"Di Angelo sounds nice." Luna answered carelessly. "Plus, it's my mom's last name."

"Oh." Kat was observing the girl in front of her, she just realized it, but the Argyros never mentioned Luna's mom. The Argyros is well known last name, yes, it also almost is a title, but as far as everyone was concerned, they were pretty much private about their family. Few reasons why a lot of people know Cedric Argyros was because he was a great businessman like his father and his mysterious disappearance also contributed to that matter. **(A/n: I just want to make this clear, but to normal people like us, you know non professional thieves, Luna's dad just vanished. Rumoured to be kidnapped, run away and went hiding with some of the family's money, or even dead. But the real reason, I told you guys that in chapter 3. I'll explain the whole story or what Luna knows so far some other time.) **

Luna yawned; this day had been tiring since she just flew from Hong Kong. It was a miracle enough that she managed to stay awake the whole day, she wouldn't want to press her luck any further.

"As much as I'd like to stay and chat" she told Kat, "I have to go to sleep."

Then without even waiting for Kat's reply, she walked out of the kitchen and headed to the guestroom where she placed her things the moment she arrived. Kat just watched her go, she was wondering about that expression that briefly crossed Luna's face. The more she tries to figure the girl out, the more questions pops out.

"_I just hope she really knows what she's doing."_ Kat thought. Then she too left the kitchen and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I'm having a little bit of a hard time putting Kat in character. If you guys haven't noticed it yet, she's the responsible mature one here. Is Kat here the same with Kat in the book?**

**dunno.**

**One question answered! Why Luna's last name is Di Angelo. **

**PLEASE REVIEW (really guys, reviews are welcome.) TO KNOW WHAT'S IN CHAPTER 11, **READ ON FELLOW READERS!****


End file.
